


Keepsakes

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [13]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: For the first time in Flynn's life, he's not being selfish. He knows he'll have to let Rapunzel go.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #013 Borrowed.





	Keepsakes

Flynn Rider was… well, he was cool and suave and talented, but he didn’t meet people like Rapunzel _. Nice_ people. People who really believed in the goodness in everyone, who brought joy to everybody they met, who – for god’s sake – might be the  _real and genuine lost princess._ She was someone entirely out of his reach, no matter how many times he reinvented himself. 

  


Strangely, though, watching her dance in the streets and grin—he was actually okay with that. He could keep these moments and treasure them, even when Rapunzel went back to where she was supposed to be.


End file.
